


Lazy Day

by Bisjoo



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:31:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisjoo/pseuds/Bisjoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hansol and Araminta try to figure out what to do while their boyfriend is sleeping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a TD polyamourus fic for quite some time now. Enjoy!

Hansol and Araminta were laid out on the couch, flipping mindlessly through the channels on the T.V, trying to find something to watch on this dull Sunday afternoon. Their boyfriend Byungjoo was knocked out in the bedroom, the party last night having kicked his ass, thus leaving Hansol and Minnie to their own devices.

“Minnie,” Hansol whined “I’m bored lets go do something!”  
Minnie tore her eyes away from the TV and looked at her boyfriend. Oh how pathetic he looked pouting and pleading. It was kinda of cute but Hansol didn’t need to know that.

“What do you suggest we do? I honestly don’t want to deal with people and their snide ass comments, but if you can think of something fine.” For some reason the people on their college campus had nothing better to do than to make speculations about their relationship. Hansol sat quietly for a minute before groaning in frustration.

“I don’t know! Let’s call the gang and go to a movie or something!” he wailed spreading out on top of Minnie even more.

“Thats sounds fun but we’d have to get dressed and I for one don’t want to risk waking Byungjoo.” she states gesturing to their underwear clad bodies. She was right, Waking up their boyfriend would be like signing their own death wish. And he really didn’t feel like putting on clothes. 

As a matter of fact he kind of liked laying about on the couch like this. Minnie was running her hands through his hair absent minded while she watched a re-run of some children’s show.

The next few hours were passed with hushed giggles and sweet kisses placed chastely lips and necks. At one point Byungjoo woke from his sleep and joined his partners on the couch.  
“What did you guys do today?” He asks letting out a lengthy yawn.

“Not much. We just sat on the couch and waited for you to wake up.” Minnie answered while she and Hansol wrapped them selves around their boyfriend like a pair of human scarves. 

“Well that sounds boring. Why didn’t you guys go do something? You could’ve called some of the guys and gone to a movie or some thing like that

“We didn’t want to wake you up, we also didn’t want to get dressed either.” came Hansol’s muffled reply.

“So you two laid around on the couch all day because you didn’t want to put on clothes or wake me up?” 

“Yup. You need your rest and you know how we feel about clothes darling.” Hansol and Minnie despised wearing clothes and wished that they could roam around butt ass naked but alas they could not. So the next best thing for them to do was to lounge around the apartment in their underwear. As for him needing his rest after he began working a second job to pay for his tuition he was slightly more tired than he usually was. Not to mention that wild ass bonfire they had last night took what ever energy he had left in him. 

“I’m fine you two! I-” Byunjoo’s statement was cut off by two loud snorts.

“Sure you are. On our way back you whined the whole time about how tired you were. I was half tempted to have Minnie toss you in a ditch somewhere and leave you there.” Hansol sat up and glared at his boyfriend.

“You wouldn’t dare! You two love me to much to be with out me!” Hansol and Minnie roll their eyes and hunker down and began sapping the warmth from Byunjoo’s body. He got the feeling that his significant others were ignoring him.

“Hey! It’s true and you guys know it!” this little out burst was met with him being shushed. Finally Byungjoo gave up and settled for watching the show that was on and enjoying the warmth that came with being squished between his lovers.


End file.
